Reunited
by NeverEndingImagination1210
Summary: What happens when Edward in his human life had a daughter he loved and took care for 5 yrs but was ended when he caught the spanish influenza and was turned. Now years later they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story that has been taunting me for weeks to upload. Give it a chance and tell me what you think.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT if I did Jasper and Edward would be mine.**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%***

Edwards pov

Those years replayed in my head. The years that were filled with happiness and then brutally ended with sadness.

1918-

I was walking through the park with my wife, Marie, we've been married for a year now.

"Edward?" Marie asks

"Yes?" I replied

"I'm pregnant."

I stop in my tracks. I was having a child. My child. A smile started to form.

"Edward are you okay?"

I returned to reality.

"Yes. I'm positive I've even had a doctor confirm it. We're having a child."

I hugged her and my eyes started to tear. Soon we were both on our way to my parents house.

I knocked on their door and waited patiently. Marie and I were bouncing with excitement.

Both of my parents opened the door and greeted us with smiles.

"Hello, son. Is there anything we can help with?" My father asked

"Dad, I'm going to be a father." I answered with excitement filled in my voice

"I'm so happy for you two!" My mother exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes

"Edward? Elizabeth?" A new voice asked

I looked behind my fathers shoulder and saw Maries parents. Marie ran to her parents arms.

"Mom, dad I have the most wonderful news!" Marie exclaimed

"What is the news?" They both asked with a small smile growing

"I'm having a child!"

""That's wonderful!"

We stayed at my parents house for the rest of the night. By the end of the night we agreed if the baby was a boy the name will be Edward junior Maxwell Mason, if it was a girl the name will be Elizabeth Delilah Mason.

I fell asleep that night with a big smile on my face.

~%* 9 months later ~%*

My little Elizabeth was born. The cutest girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Tears running down my face. Tears of joy. My child in my arms. Her green eyes gazing at me. Her chocolate bronze hair framing her face. Her pale skin had the the touch of peach. Her long eyelashes framing her green emerald eyes. Her pink full lips. Two dimples.

Elizabeth Delilah Mason was born. But her mother Marie Magen Mason died giving birth.

~%* 1 yr later ~%*

Elizabeth said her first words.

~%* 1 yr later ~%*

Elizabeth can walk.

~%* 1 yr later ~%*

She's growing.

~%* 1 yr later ~%*

She's still growing. Rumors of the spanish influenza are growing.

~%* 1 yr later ~%*

Elizabeth is beautiful. Healthy, full of life, and wise beyond her years. The spanish influenza has struck me.

~%*~%*~%*

Those years played in my head. My little Elizabeth. 5 years of her life I had a role in. 5 years she had me. 5 years I was happy but then life had other ideas and separated me from her. That is until that one year where it seemed like my dream came true and it did but not the way I hoped it for.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%**

**So… what do you think. Tell me in your review. I'll try to upload on a regular basis**


	2. Past

**I do NOT own Twilight, if I did Jasper and Edward would be mine ;)**

**~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~%*~%**

Edwards pov

At first I thought that it was a fever. It lasted a couple weeks. During those weeks Elizabeth would keep me company. My mother took care of her during those weeks. When the fever got worse, my mother took me to the hospital. Where we found out that I had the spanish influenza. When the doctor told us Elizabeth would always be by my side. She'll go to school, and when the school day was over she would come here and talk to me. On the weekends she'll stay overnight.

One day, I felt really week. I tried my hardest to stay awake for Elizabeths sake.

"Daddy sleep. I know your sleepy." Elizabeth said to me

"No. I want to talk to you sweetheart. As long as I can" I told her

"Mr. Mason it's best that you rest. The nurses and I will keep a good eye on Elizabeth." Dr. Cullen told me

"Ok."

"Dr. Cullen?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes Elizabeth?" Dr. Cullen answered

"Can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure. Come along."

"Be right back daddy." Elizabeth kissed my forehead and walked following Dr. Cullen.

My mother soon came in.

"Mother take good care of Elizabeth, please." I begged

"Of course son. She's grown up a lot. She's only five but yet she has the mind of a twenty year old. She looks so much like you." My mother responds

"Yes, she has grown. I just wish she was a true five year old. Playing with her other friends and picking flowers but she's here watching me die."

"Don't say that. Elizabeth is herself. Besides she's your daughter. You are not going to die but side you have this ridiculous idea that you will. Here. This ring and locket have been in my family for generations. We pass it from mother to daughter. The locket has a picture of you and Elizabeth. Read the engraving on the locket."

"Even though we're apart, remember that I'm always there protecting you, watching you, and you'll always be in my heart."

"Now read the engraving on the ring."

"No jewel compares to you."

"Give it to Elizabeth. Promise me that she will always be I'm your heart and always on your mind."

"I will mother. Can you bring her."

"Of course son."

My left and soon returned with Elizabeth a couple minutes later.

"Elizabeth can I speak with you?" I ask

"Of course daddy." She answers

My mother left us in private.

Elizabeths pov- 1923

"Be right back daddy." I told him giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then I followed Dr. Cullen.

We entered a room that was partially empty. Only five people in it.

"What dog you want to talk about Elizabeth?" Dr. Cullen asked me

"My daddy doesn't have long does he?" I asked

"Sit down, Elizabeth."

He led me to an empty hospital bed.

"I will try me best to keep your father alive."

"I know you will but will you do everything in _your_ power to save him."

"I will do the best medicine can do."

"No. I don't mean medicine I mean the _only _thing that _you_ can do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean Dr. Cullen. There is only one thing you can do. Do it for him. Keep him alive. If not for him do it for me. It's not his time. Do you promise me Dr. Cullen?"

"Elizabeth-"

"Do you promise me Dr. Cullen?"

I stared him in the eyes telling him that I knew what he was just by my eyes.

"I promise Elizabeth."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

I hugged him but I soon let go when I heard my grandmother call me.

"Elizabeth there you are. Your father wants to speak with you. Excuse us Dr. Cullen." My grandmother said

"It's fine Mrs. Mason. Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Bye Dr. Cullen. Keep your promise." I reminded him

With that I left. Moments later I arrived at my dads room.

"Elizabeth can I speak with you?" My dad asked.

"Of course daddy." I answered

I walked towards him. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. I took it and faced him. My grandmother soon left us alone.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked

"I have surprises for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well where are they? Stop stalling and give me them."

"Hold out your hand."

"I did what I was told. My father placed a locket and a ring in my palm.

"Read the engraving on the locket."

"Even though we're apart, remember that I'm always there protecting you, watching you, and you'll always be in my heart."

"Now open it."

I opened it and inside was a picture of my father and I. I remembered the picture it was a couple months ago. It was a sunny day and we spent it on the porch drinking lemonade. On the other side was a name and it was the family name. Mason.

"It's beautiful daddy."

"Yes it is."

I hugged him.

"Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

"Now read the engraving on the ring."

"No jewel compares to you."

I let the tears fall and I hugged him once again and just stayed in his arms.

"Daddy can you promise me something?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Do you promise me that no matter what or where you are you'll look for me. No matter if it's years from now you'll never stop looking for me."

"Elizabeth, what-"

"Do you promise me daddy?"

"Yes. I promise Elizabeth."

"Father, daughter promise?"

"Father daughter promise."

"Elizabeth it's time to go home." My grandmother said coming in

"No! I don't want to go. I want to stay here with daddy." I said hugging him closer while he chuckled

"Elizabeth go with your grandmother. Go home and sleep and you can come back here tomorrow."

"Fine daddy. Daddy can you put the locket on me please?"

"Sure sweetheart." He put it around my neck

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem, sweetie. Never lose that ring."

"I'll keep it safe. Remember your promise."

"I will Elizabeth."

"Bye. I love you dad." I told him with a hug

"Bye Elizabeth. I love you too. Alway's remember that."

He kissed me on the forehead. I left with my grandmother. On the way out we passed by Dr. Cullen.

"Wait grandma. I need to say something to Dr. Cullen."

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you."

I turned around and ran to Dr. Cullen, who was already down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen!" I called.

He turned around. Once I reached him he crouched down to my eye level.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He asked

"Keep your promise." I told him

"I will Elizabeth. Remember this, everything that happens is for a reason."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Keep him safe and remind him to listen."

"I will."

I hugged him which surprised him but he quickly returned it.

"Bye Dr. Cullen."

"Bye Elizabeth."

I turned around and walked back towards my grandmother .

Whatever happens to my dad I will always know that he will be ok and that one day we would be reunited.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%***

**Well I uploaded. Tell me what you think. Review it only takes a couple seconds. I'll upload soon**


	3. New Life

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I do NOT own Twilight. If I did Jasper and Edward would be mine ;)**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~**

Hours after Elizabeth left I felt my fever rising. I felt my strength waver. Dr. Cullen appeared at my side at an instant. He picked me up in his arms like I was weightless. Next thing I knew I was flying. The wind blew through my hair. It felt cool against my warm flesh. Moments later the wind died out and the warmth came back. In front of me was a small house. He carried me inside and laid me down on a single bed that was pushed to the farther side of a wall.

"I promised Elizabeth." Muttered Dr. Cullen

I just stared at him, confused. What did he have to do anything with Elizabeth? I felt my strength fail. I felt like my life was on a thread. My eyes closed and my life tipped over. Then the pain made itself present. It started at my neck and then at my wrists. Then the fire started. At first it was a little phantom shock at my neck. It gave my life strength to balance on the thread, again. Then it got more and more real. More and more hotter. Till it was a shearing burn at my neck and wrists.

The fire lasted for what felt like hours or even days. Then the warmth reached my heart. It was comfortable at first and then it grew more. Hot, then hotter, then much more hotter. To where it was uncomfortable then to where it was unbearable. All I wanted then was to die to get rid of the pain, the burn, the fire. The warmth reached my heart. My heart feeling like the sun. My shrieks didn't distract me form the pain.

My shrieks were the only things hearable.

Time had no meaning.

The burn was still there but it started to fade. It faded from my fingertips and toes, slowly. It crept slowly to my chest, to my heart. My heart thumped faster and faster. Then my heart just sounded like a hum. Then slowly it slowed down. I knew my heart was failing and I knew I was closer to death each passing second. My heart slowed and I knew the next couple of beats were going to be my last.

Elizabeth.

What would become of her? Would she be okay? My little girl. My little girl, growing up without a father My heart slowed and I knew the next beat would be my last.

Elizabeth, I love you.

My heart stopped.

My heart stopped but I could still breathe, hear, taste. How was this possible?

"Edward open your eyes." A voice said

I did what was asked and a new world was opened to me. Everything was defined. Every little dust particle. Everything.

My eyes landed on Dr. Cullen.

I felt threatened. I fought against it.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

My voice sounded different. Attractive.

"What Elizabeth asked me."

What did he have to do with my daughter. Anger flooded through me and to my surprise I growled. Something that is inhuman. Elizabeth, what business does he have with her?

"Where is she?"

My eyes landed on the door. The only thing between it was Dr. Cullen.

"It's best if I explain from the beginning."

He told me about when he was young and to the present.

"So in conclusion, Edward, I'm a vampire and now, so are you."

I knew what I was but that didn't answer my question about Elizabeth.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, this doesn't explain anything about Elizabeth."

"Yes, you see. Elizabeth asked this for you. More like made me promised." He chuckled

"That's impossible. Elizabeth doesn't even know what you- what we are."

Then I saw Elizabeth and Carlisle talking on a hospital bed. I could still see the room but this was like a side thought.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"I just saw Elizabeth and you talking on a hospital bed."

"You did?"

"Yes. Do you know what it was."

"Well, I didn't show you anything but I thought it. Of course. Edward your gifted."

"Gifted?"

"Yes, remember when I told you that certain vampire have extra talents?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Your gifted but since I thought it maybe you can see thoughts. Maybe you can read minds."

"Okay, but it doesn't answer anything about Elizabeth."

He thought it would be okay to test my 'gift'. He started to 'show' me the conversation Elizabeth and he had when they spoke in private and also the one they had when she was about to leave.

"Elizabeth, only her. She is wise beyond her years." I chuckled

"Yes, she is."

"I need to see her. She needs to know that I'm fine. That I'm alive!"

"You can't do that."

"It's not your decision. She's my daughter." Anger flooded through me.

"You can't see her because you'll hurt her."

"I won't hurt her."

"Your stronger than her. You can crush her without any effort. Would you do that to her?"

"No. When can I see her?"

"When your under control. Your thirst and strength."

When he mentioned thirst an unbearable thirst came. My hand touched it on instinct.

"Follow me if you want to get rid of that."

I nodded and followed him towards the forest.

"I know you won't like this but you'll get used to it. Its better than killing humans."

I shuddered at that. No human should die for my benefit.I smelled the air and was hit with a sickly scent. I followed it and gave over to my instincts.I spent the rest of the day learning more about what I became. I said goodbye to my old world and said hello to my new one. But I never said goodbye to Elizabeth. Once she was old enough I would find her and be her father again.

I will not break my promise.

**~%***

**Elizabeth pov**

My daddy was gone. Where? I don't know but I know he is safe with Dr. Cullen. He kept his promise. I hope daddy will keep his. I would certainly keep mine.

I would find him and be his daughter once again.

**~%* 13 years later ~%***

"Elizabeth can you go to the market and pick up some vegetables?"

"Are you sure grandma? It's already night outside."

"I know it's night outside sweetie but I have my hands full, can you go pick some up?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon."

I left the house and walked towards the market. I found the vegetables and soon enough paid for them. Once I was around the corner I made my way across the street. Then a car speeded down the street and it hit me with unimaginable speed. The car never stopped it just kept going. I tried to lift myself up. I took my head in my hands and then I felt something warm. Blood. I felt faint and I couldn't hold myself. I fell to the ground and let the darkness consume me. Before my eyes shut I saw two bright red crimson eyes. Then the pain followed. Then the fire.

Dad, I love you. I let my shrieks take me away.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~***

**Review please. I'll upload soon. After a couple reviews. Sorry it took too long. Stupid writers block.**


	4. Surprise and a promise

**I do NOT own Twilight**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~*~%*~*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~**

Edwards pov

I saw the newspaper today and my daughter was declared missing.

~%*1 year later~%*

Elizabeth was declared dead. On her birthday. October 1st. She was declared dead but there was no body found.

~%*76 years later~%*

"Edward lets go. Stop moping we have to go to school." Alice yelled

"Alice you know what today is. I deserve to mope." I responded

"Not today. Your going to see a big surprise."

I tried to search her mind but she was blocking me.

"I'm don't care! I'm going to mourn for Elizabeth."

"You do this every year. What would Elizabeth do if she saw you like this?"

"Do not bring her into this!"

"Fine but she wouldn't want you moping she would want you happy and enjoying yourself."

"Fine, I'll go to school Alice."

"Yay! Don't think you'll get out of this I'll be waiting in the garage."

Well, there goes my escape plan.

I got dressed and went to meet Alice by my volvo. The only 'special' thing about today is the new students at school arriving today but why would more humans be special.

I turned on my car and sped out the driveway with Alice and Jasper in the back. The meter didn't drop below 100. I turned into the parking lot of the school. I parked next to my siblings in the farther spot of the lot. I could hear the new students arriving in their cars. I turned to see them but I stopped when I noticed her.

Her locket, her ring, her hair but most especially her eyes.

I knew then that I had broken my promise and I promised to myself that I would make it up, if its the last thing I do.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*%~*%~*%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%*~%~*~%%~*%~*~%*~%*~%~*%~*%~*~%*%~*~%*~%%~*%~*~%*%*~%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~**~%%~*~%%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%~**

**I know I suck for not uploading sooner. I don't deserve them but can you review? Im so sorry!**

**It doesn't matter if they're nice or not 3-6 reviews for the next upload**


	5. Glares and Looks

**Hey. Sorry for the late upload. I've been busy with school and life.**

**I do NOT own Twilight. If I did Jasper and Edward would be mine!**

**%~*%*~%*~%*~%*~*%%*~~%**%~%*~*%~*%~*%~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%%~*%~%*%~*%*~*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*%~*~%*%*~%*~%*~~%**

Elizabeth pov

"Let's go Beth." Riley said

"Beth we'll deal with this later, lets just get through the day." Diego instructed

"Fine see you guys at lunch." I said with a sigh

Diego, Bree, Rachel, and Bryan left heading for their Senior classes. Riley, Mya, and I went to our Junior classes. Riley and I only had English, Lunch, and Biology together. Mya only shared Lunch with us.

Riley and I followed two unisex coats to English. The classroom was small. Riley and I walked to the teacher, Mr. Mason. When Mr. Mason saw us his expression was one I've seen so many times. Shock and disbelief. Being inhumanly beautiful did that. He told us to go to the seats in the back. Riley and I walked towards the back with our heads held up high. Riley decided to play with everyone else, so he put his arms around me. I saw all the lust, envious filled glares that came to us. I sat at my desk and looked ahead looking like I was paying attention.

I sat there for the entire class just looking ahead. Finally the bell rang and I picked up my books and Riley and I went our separate ways.

The rest of my classes went all the same. Lust filled looks and sitting there looking like I was paying attention.

Once the bell signaling lunch came I headed towards the cafeteria. I heard a _thump _from around the corner and I went to check it out. A girl with black hair and somewhat pale skin was on the floor trying to pick up her books that fell. I ran over and helped her collect them.

"Thanks." She said

"Your welcome. I'm Elizabeth Stark but my family and friends call me Beth." I said

"I'm Angela Weber."

"So are you headed towards lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to sit with my family and I? It would be nice to have someone who knows about the school sit with us."

"Sure. lets just head to my locker and we can go."

"Okay."

We headed towards her locker which wasn't far from where we were. Once all her book were put away we headed towards the cafeteria.

When I stepped through the doors with Angela I was met with the curious looks of my family and more especially the eyes of my father.

**%*~*%~*%~*%~%*~%*~%*%~*~%**~%%*~%*~*%~%*~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~%*~~*%*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~%*~%*~*%%*~*%~%*~%*~*%*%~%~%~%%~%~%%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%%*%*~*%*%~%~%*%*~%*%*~%*%*~~**

**Thats it for this chapter. I'll try to upload frequently. I'll be busy with school since I have to study for my Science State exam so I'll do my best with writing and uploading frequently.**

**Same as always 3-6 reviews for the next upload**


	6. Greatly Appreciated and Snobs

**I do NOT own Twilight, sadly :(**

**~%*%*~*%%*%~*%*%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%~*%*~%*~%*~%%~%*~%*~%*%~*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%**

Elizabeth's pov

Angela out her head down in, what I guess, embarrassment. I smiled softly at her. She reminds me of me when I was human once I turned into a vampire I was more confident. Angela should be more confident and not be shy most of the time.

"Just smile and keep your head high. Don't look at everyone, to help look at the wall in the back. It keeps your mind off of everything around you." I whispered to her

She took my advice and started walk straight ahead with me in front of her. I walked towards my family who was at the right back hand corner of the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria was silent, girls giving me glares and guys giving me lustful glances.

When Angela and I passed a table that was in the middle, a short brown haired girl with way too much makeup grabbed Angela's arm and stood up.

"Hey Angie. Who's your friend?" She asked

Angela look taken back at the sudden approach so I stepped in.

"I'm Elizabeth." I greeted with a fake happy tone

"Hi, I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. Would you like to sit with us?" Jessica asked

"No, thanks I'll sit with my family, but thanks for the offer Jessica."

"Oh, well the offer is on the table anytime. Angie there's an open seat next to Tyler."

"Oh, um…." Angela said shyly

"Angela if you would like to sit with them it's fine, just know that there is always a seat for you with my family and I."

"No, I would like to sit with you Beth. Sorry, Jessica but you can give that seat to Lauren, it looks like I won't need it anymore." Angela said with new confidence

Jessica looked absolutely embarrassed. It looks she's the type of girl who loves attention but not when it goes against her.

"Well, that's settled, come on Angela."

I walked ahead with Angela next to me, the cafeteria was filled with whispers and fingers pointing at us. I stopped short and cleared my throat, which wasn't necessary but it did give me the whole cafeterias attention.

"Thanks for all the attention but I don't appreciate it, now if you would all just turn around and go back to spreading rumors and gossiping that would be greatly appreciated."

The whole cafeteria went back to what they were doing but some glances were still thrown at us.

Once, Angela and I reached the table my family was at, I made sure that no one was paying attention to us.

"Well, guys this is Angela. Angela this is my brother Diego and his girlfriend Bree, that is my brother Bryan and his girlfriend Rachel, this is Riley and my sister Mya."

"Hi." Angela greeted shyly

"Hey." My family greeted at the same time getting Angela to smile at their funny antics

"Well introductions are done. I'm going to get my lunch, Angela are you coming?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Angela and I walked towards the line and I couldn't help the grimace of the slop they call food.

I walked back to the table waiting for Angela to come.

"So new human friend?" Diego asked

"Yes." I answered

"Is she dinner?" Diego smirked

"No!"

Bree and I smacked him on the head at the same time.

"Ow! I was just kidding."

"Well, we don't kid about that. We don't eat humans."

"I know it was a joke."

I rolled my eyes and pretended to eat. Angela soon came and sat next to me.

"So, where di-" Angela started but was soon interrupted

"Hi, I'm Natasha." A girl said

She had blonde hair that looked almost white and she was showing way too much skin.

_Great, a new stuck up snob to deal with._

**%*~%*~*%*%~*%~*%*%~*%~*%~*%*%~%*~*%~%**%~%*~%~%*%*~%*~%~%*%~%*~%*~*%~%**%~%*~*%%~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%~%*%*~*%~%*~%*%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%~%%*~%*~*%%*~*%~%**

**Sorry for the late update, School has been hectic. I'll try to upload soon!**

**Same as always 3-6 reviews fro the next updat**


	7. Authors note

Hello! It's me! Wow it's been a while, huh? Been like two years, if I think about it. Well, let's get down to business.

I will be continuing this story.

Plain and simple, I'm going to finish them.

Sorry about no updates in two years but I lost track and sight of where this story is going to go forth. So that is when I just had no motivation to write and then just stopped writing. Then I told myself I have to continue cause it's my job to finish the ideas I believed in and posted. I just...never got around to actually start writing them out. In other words, I procrastinated. I procrastinated like I have never procrastinated before. Well I have procrastinated greatly before; tell that to my last minute summer break projects that made me do so poorly in my classes. I mean, it's not hard for me to read a 300-page book but I just never really feel like reading things people are forcing me to read.

Anyway, before I get sidetracked again, I will continue. I don't know when exactly I will update again with an actual chapter but trust me it's coming. I already have sight of where this story is headed…it's just going to take me a while to write down my thoughts and put them in a chapter.

But, I will be stripping the story from the beginning to its current chapter and re-writing it.

I started writing my fan fiction when I was thirteen and currently I am fifteen. I've changed. My writing has changed and so have my ideas. I'm not thirteen anymore. And frankly whenever I look or even think about the chapters I have written I just cringe and feel disgusted with myself. This also contributes as to why I haven't gotten around to writing new chapters.

But to stay with the point I will be continuing.

I am NOT going to take down the story and repost it.

I will write new chapters and while writing new chapters I will be replacing the old ones with newly written chapters. Still the same chapter just better in the quality of how it was written.

So, that's all I have to say, for now at least.

Expect new chapters, not too soon but soon. Maybe in January? It depends how quickly I can form chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and followed and favorite this story as well as reviewed.

To the new ones thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.

I'll see you guys soon.

Any questions? Please, feel free to message me.

Happy Holidays!

Boop,

Delia


End file.
